In liquid crystal display devices, a TFT substrate in which pixels having pixel electrodes and thin-film transistors (TFT) are formed in the matrix and a counter substrate (CF substrate) facing the TFT substrate and having a color filter etc. formed correspondingly to the pixel electrodes of the TFT substrate are disposed. A sealant that seals a liquid crystal composition is provided around the substrates. An alignment film and the sealant are provided near to one another to meet a request for making a periphery portion (frame) small relative to a display area, which is the so-called narrowing of a frame. The liquid crystal display device in which an alignment film is formed even in the sealant area is disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-304452, for example.